It's Too Soon
by corazonquenosiente
Summary: Izzie is still not over Denny but why is she dating Mark Sloan?And is Alex moving on to Addison?But is Addison still over Mark and Alex over Izzie? I know, this is confusing.This eventually will be an AlexIzzie fic.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an Alex and Izzie fic. One shot for now unless I get at least one review telling me to continue. **

**Sue me I changed the words but only because the story wouldn't exist if I hadn't.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Grey's Anatomy; if I did then I'd be rich and not writing this story but I'm not.**

It's Too Soon

Dr. Isobel Stevens, or Izzie, felt a pang in her heart as she watched the way Dr. Alex Karev was looking at Dr. Addison Montgomery. Wanting that's the only way to describe that look. It couldn't be though but it was. And that pang in her heart, was it jealousy. No. No it wasn't, at least that's what she told herself.

Just a couple of weeks ago Alex had shown her just how he really felt about her. He kissed her and she could feel herself kissing him back, only for a second though, just before her mind wandered back to Denny.

Denny, she loved him that she did. She loved him enough to risk her career and his life to save him, and to want to marry him so she could spend the rest of her life with him. Now he was gone and she still loved him.

"Alex I can't," she told him as she pulled away. "It's too soon."

It's too soon. Did that mean she still had feelings for him? If she didn't, then how could she explain being jealous of the look Addison was getting from Dr. Karev?

Being jealous still didn't mean she had feelings for him. Alex was her friend and… and she just happened to think that Addison Montgomery didn't deserve someone like Alex.

Besides she couldn't care for him, she still loved Denny. If she did, she wouldn't even be able to act on her feelings, since she wasn't even close to being over Denny. Izzie couldn't just start a relationship with Alex when she still had feelings of love towards another man. And her head just wouldn't let her forget it. Not that she wanted to. Alex deserved to be happy and she couldn't make him happy, when she wasn't even happy herself. Maybe if she was the old Izzie she could but she wasn't.

All she could do was watch and hope that she had mistaken that look Alex had been given Addison, that look of wanting. Hope that if she hadn't that Dr. Montgomery didn't feel the same way as Alex did. If she did she could care less if they got together. If Addison made Alex happy then go right ahead. She wouldn't stop them; she had no reason to because she wasn't jealous, right?

**I know its short but I had no idea how short it would be once I posted it. Review if you want to people. Send me some comments telling me how to make this story better because this is my first fanfic. And only if somebody wants me to ,will I continue this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people sorry for not updating sooner. been a busy( and exciting ) two weeks for me with finals and this video me and my friends had to shoot last minute. i finally got my iPod nano. its taken me so long to save up for it so when i first got it i was so careful with it i still am.so anyways i finally have all the story planned out in my head. some of you might hate this chapter but it will evntually be an izzie/alex fic.(in my mind it seems like it is necessary for her to date someone else before she starts dating alex.) It will start to seem that way by chapter four or five so keep reading. hopefully i'll post chap four by tomorrow. hopefully. i'm in the process of writing it down on paper but these chapters are really short so it won't take long. i was really confused when writing this chapter cuz i had no idea where to start or where to end.  
**

* * *

Chapter Two

**He's not Denny**

"You, me. Tonight at Joe's pub. Nine o'clock." Mark Sloan stated to Izzie as he entered the room.

Dr. Stevens was now Dr. Sloan's new intern. Plastics wasn't really her thing but right now she was grateful for anything. Ever since dr. Karev had left to go back to work with Dr. Montgomery (Whom he was currently dating as everyone had found out a week ago when a nurse had spotted them in a supply closet making out.)Dr. Sloan needed a new intern to help him with his cases or at least that's what he told dr. bailey, the Nazi. In reality he just needed someone to go run his errands for him and of course bring him his food and coffee, that wasn't vanilla flavored.

It had been quite some time, nine weeks to be exact, since Izzie had tearfully deposited her check of eight million something dollars, Bailey had then reluctantly and slowly let her out of her probation. The only reason she was now Dr. Sloan's intern was because Dr. Bailey knew of how mark Sloan treated his interns. He almost never let them in on his cases, let alone let them scrub in on his surgeries, and that was good, very good. Izzie Stevens was one to easily get attached to her patients, she cared about everyone, and although that was good it hadn't turned out to be so great last time. If she was Dr. Sloan's intern they wouldn't have another incident with her since shed have no chance to get attached to her patients considering she'd have none. So when Dr. Sloan came to her and asked for a new intern she offered him Dr. Stevens and he took her. **(A/N: I make her sound like she's someone's property.)**

"Seriously?" there had been some tension between them, at least on Izzie's side, ever since they had kissed this weekend. The rest of her twenty hour shift had been spent avoiding him or trying to. She should've known Dr. Sloan wasn't one to avoid problems.

The kiss was great, it lasted for a few seconds, she didn't see any fireworks but she did feel something. Thoughts of Denny did cross her mind and something else did too. Something one of her few patients had taught her. There's no point to not living life when you have one. Denny was gone. That was the truth and she had accepted it. She was ready and willing to move on.

"Of course, it would be an honor to go out with me, don't you think?" Mark Sloan was cocky, as well as arrogant conceited and rude. Basically to describe him in one word he was a jerk. He couldn't help but express his concerns to having Izzie as his intern once or twice a day. Dr. Stevens wouldn't take this so in the end they had a huge fight. She won that fight. Not only had Dr. Sloan stopped making her run his errands since that fight but he had also started showing her some respect. Sometime between the fight and now she had started to develop some feelings for him, yet she didn't know it until the day they kissed.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," Mark Sloan mocked.

" Okay, I'll be there," Izzie responded.

* * *

**hmm.. i don't really know what to say except keep reading and review if you want . oh yeah i want to thank the people who helped me with figuring out what izzies and alex relationhip was. i went on youtube and started watching some videos and i fell in love with this song in one of the videos. its where we gonna go from here by mat kearney. i realized i first heard that song when alex kissed izzie in that episode with frank .and also i would like to say that netscape browser sux and that so does my computer**


	3. Chapter 3

** two chapters in one day. i'm so proud of myself. so any ways if you just started reading this chapter you should read chapter two which is no longer an authors note but an actual chapter. hope u like this chapter.  
**

* * *

Chapter Three

**Supposed to be but Isn't**

She was supposed to be over Mark Sloan but the look of jealousy on Addison Montgomery's face told Alex Karev that she definitely wasn't. Currently they were sitting in the cafeteria together, eating lunch, at least that's what he was doing. Addison Montgomery was too busy watching Dr. Sloan and Dr. Stevens flirt with each other and from the looks of it she was ready to tear Izzie to pieces.

Something was going on between Mark Sloan and Isobel Stevens. All of Seattle Grace Hospital knew that, what they didn't know though was what exactly something was. When Dr. Karev first heard or rather saw that something was going on between them he had to admit he was jealous and he probably still was but nothing like Addison Montgomery. Ever since Mark and Izzie had gotten together, their relationship had started to change. It seemed like every time the new couple was around all she did was watch their every move or try to make Mark jealous.

Mark still had feelings for Addison or else he just liked messing around with her. Alex wouldn't put it past him to do that. But if he ill had feelings for her then why was he dating Izzie? Was she just a ploy to make Addison jealous? Alex had noticed that Mark's even colder behavior towards them had started four weeks after they had started dating, when a nurse had caught them in a closet.

Dr. Karev was confused about all that was going on around him but he did know one thing for sure. He had to break it off with Dr. Montgomery; things just weren't the same anymore. It was just too bad that she beat him to it.

* * *

**so did u like it? if it sux tells me, seriously . i'll try to post the next chapter(s?) tomorrow since the computer is all mine tomorrow. unless my brotehr steals it from me cuz if he gets up earlier than me it will be all his. i'll have more time on the computer from now on since my uncle finally got internet on his laptop. his myspace addiction was getting rather annoying. oh yeah try and review if you want.**

**Diana **


	4. Chapter 4

**What is it with me and writing short chapters i really wish i could write longer ones but i dont have enough time or the attention span to do so.**** besides if i write shorter chapter i might update sooner cuz itll only take me so long to type them up. maybe but probably not.  
**

** i kenw ive been forgetting something for the last chapters so here it is. **

** I do not own grey's anatomy .  
**

* * *

Chapter Four

**They're in Love with Someone Else**

"I hate your ex-girlfriend," Isobel Stevens told Alex Karev as he walked into the locker room. No one else was there, it was just them.

"I've always hated your ex-boyfriend," Alex countered. It was the truth from the moment he came to Seattle Grace Hospital he had been, to put it simply, a jerk.

"He wasn't my boyfriend," Izzie stated. Finished changing into her clothes, she took a seat on a bench near her locker.

"Then what was he?" He on the other hand was just opening his locker.

"I don't know." She didn't really but when she saw the look of disbelief in his face she decided to explain. "We never really talked about whether we were boyfriend and girlfriend, but I doubt we were, I wasn't ready for commitment and he probably didn't want to commit to me."

"So you were together for a whole month and you never got that cleared that up." Now finished changing he took a seat next to her.

"Well we didn't really talk much."

"It is Mark after all," he gestured with his hands as he said it.

"Yeah and since it was Mark I should've known that he still had feelings for Addison," she added." I was so blind not to see it; I mean practically everybody else could see it, everyone but me."

"Well if it makes you feel any better I didn't see it either, until a little while ago."

"Were both idiots, you know dating other people who are in love with someone else."

"No, were not. At least I don't think we are. When Addison and I first got together I thought she was over Mark… it wasn't until you started dating him that I realized she wasn't."

She had missed this; just talking to Alex, opening up to him and having him do the same. It had been a while since they had done it. While they were with other people they didn't have time to do this. _'At least something good came out of her break up with Mark' _

Interns started pouring into the locker room, disrupting their privacy so they went outside and continued talking while waiting for Dr. Bailey and everyone else to finish changing.

She and Alex were friends again and this made her happy.

* * *

**okay maybe tomorrow i'll post a new chapter. i've already got half of it written up it just depends on how much computer time i get and how much homework i get. new semester starts tomorrow and were showing the video my friends and i made . its really funny though when we watched it we realized some of the people might not get whats going on. we did this last minute so we didnt have time to go and do it again. it wasnt out fault that we did it last minute though nobody told us it was due the next day not even the teacher. oh that reminds me of something if u people dont get whats going on in this story please tell me . it makes sense in my head but maybe not to u so be sure to tell me if something isnt clear.  
****oh yeah this is my first time really writing dialogue so tell me if i did a good job or not. what else was i going to say...(my uncle likes palying with my baby cousins toy cars, no not that) tell me what u think of this story is the plot good or bad ,the writing good or bad. review if you want**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey ppl. havent updated this story in a week and i just realised i'd promised i'd try to do it two mondays ago. well at least now we all know the truth in dianese(language me nd my crazy friends came up with) a day means a week. **

**if you want to hear my pitiful excuse for not posting sooner keep reading if you dont well then just skip this next paragraph. **

**my week has been crazy. this weekend i had about four projects or essays to do. i have another torture essay to do this weekend.(world history compare and contrast essay but i like ot call it toruture essay cuz thats what it really is.( i have to tell you taking a.p. classes is not all that great my teacher says a.p. test in every otehr sentence.)) i also found out that i got a d on my final for history(this is great news believe it or not, here i thought i would fail cuz i didnt bother to study) and i also had some boy problems but id rather not talk about that.  
**

* * *

Chapter Five

**It Isn't Awkward, Except…**

It isn't awkward, still working with Dr. Montgomery that is. She had offered him an out after the relationship had ended but he didn't take it. Dr. Montgomery was the best at her job; he knew it and he would be a fool if he let one broken relationship get in the way of learning from the best.

It wasn't awkward, except when Dr. Sloan came in, what seemed to Dr. Karev like every other minute, and flaunted the fact that Dr. Montgomery was now _his_. Of course there should be no reason for the awkwardness considering he was completely over Addison Montgomery. Not. He wasn't completely over her but he was getting there. On the other hand he probably would've been over her if it wasn't for Dr. Sloan.

Izzie had helped. If it wasn't for their talks, after all she had gone through almost the same think with Mark; he still would have been pining after Addison. Izzie had been great; she had always been one to turn to. It was nice talking to her again. Things weren't awkward with her after he revealed his feelings for her in fact it had sort of helped them become better friends.

At first he thought it a bit awkward(er) that Izzie would be working with him and Dr. Montgomery considering Dr. Sloan but it wasn't, at all. If anything at all it had been great. At first sight of Dr. Stevens, Dr. Sloan fled the room and didn't come back for the rest of the day. He, unlike Addison and Alex hadn't talked to Izzie since he had left her for Addison.

There weren't that many patients so most of the day was spent fooling around. It was countless of times when he doubled over in pain from laughing so much, Izzie too. When it came time for lunch they were the first ones there and all their friends were astonished to see them there in a good mood. It had been a while since they had seen them happy but they of course had not seen them the many times they were talking to each other, while on break.

* * *

**so what'd you think. good or bad. next chapter will be up whenever i feel like typing. maybe this weekend or someday during the next week or if ur lucky this friday cuz theres no school.**


	6. Chapter 6

**wow! i actually updated today!**

**i've been forgetting to do this: i dont own grey's anatomy.**

* * *

Chapter Six

**Just as Friends**

George and Callie were getting married; next week to be exact. During and after his father's death, Callie was there for him. Making them both realize that they were still in love with one another. He proposed soon after that revelation and after some time Callie accepted.

The last weeks were spent frantically running around trying to plan their wedding. Addison was the maid of honor and as a favor to George she made Izzie her bridesmaid; while George's brothers were the groomsmen.

Seeing as Addison was too busy running for chief of surgery it was Izzie who helped Callie plan the wedding. At first her friends were apprehensive. Worried that this would brink back memories of Denny, they were after all engaged. It did but none of them knew that, except Alex; it happened when she first was helping Callie plan the wedding, she couldn't help it, and after all she never even got to start to plan her wedding with him. Alex was there to comfort her and he promised that he would tell no one of her breakdown.

This had happened weeks ago, now with only a few days left to the wedding there was only one thing left for Izzie to do: get a date. George's brothers were okay but she didn't want to be stuck dancing with them all afternoon and night. Besides they probably already had dates of their own. She had someone in mind; she just hoped he didn't already have a date.

* * *

This was not the way Alex Karev wanted to spend his lunch. Listening to George tell him about his up and coming wedding, that is. He himself already knew enough about the wedding, down to the reason why the bridesmaids were wearing blue dresses not green ones as originally planned: because Addison clashed horribly with the green dress, at least that's what Izzie had told him. He didn't mind hearing it form Izzie because she made everything worth listening to, George here was just nervous about if the wedding really was going to happen.

He of course had been invited to the wedding; even being allowed to bring his own date, though he wasn't planning on. Figuring he'd just skip the actual wedding and stop by for a couple minutes at the after party; no need to spend any more extra time with these people. It wasn't that he didn't like them, he just hated going to weddings.

Finally! After ten long minutes of listening to George express his feelings of his unworthiness to marry Callie, he was leaving. Now he could finally eat his lunch in peace. Not.

"Alex, can I ask you something?" he heard a voice from behind him say.

If it was anyone else he would've said no but it was Izzie, "Sure."

"Well I was just wondering, do you have a date to George and Callie's wedding?"

He shook his head.

she managed to stutter out, "Would you like to go with me?" .she then quickly added, "Just as friends of course."

Before his mind could think of a million reasons of why to say no, his mouth opened up and said "Okay."

At hearing this Izzie was overjoyed, she showed this by giving Alex a quick hug and then leaving, to go check on one of her patients.

How could he even think about saying no to Izzie anyway, say no to that adorable face of hers? He'd do anything for her; including going to that stupid wedding.

* * *

**so anyways review people. tell me what you think of the story so far. i dont mind constructive criticism. i actually would like to hear some if you have any . well i'm too sleepy to go into one of my rants so i'll include one in the next chapter.**

**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey. so yeah i'm not even going to list an excuse for not updating.instead i'm going to tlak about hte recent episode. **

**OH MY GOD!!! did anyone watch last weeks episode, scars and souveniers. OH MY GOD!!! **for those of u who havent watched the new episode and dont want to know what happend please dont read the next part.**Izzie slept with george, does anyne else find that distubing? cuz i sure do. i mean i hope to god that shonda rhimes does not put izzie and george together cuz that would seriously suck. i mean george and izzie are best friends, why did they have to go and ruin that friendship by sleeping with each otehr. and then callie, poor callie, i may not like her married to george but they are married, that does mean something:that you can't go and sleep with your best friend! theyre not in love with each otehr, i think, but they were drunk and stupid so thats my guess why they slept together. i did love how they acted when they were drunk though, i was laughing my ass off. i loved izzies face when george told her that callie thought that izzie had feelings for george.Also was anyone else praying to god that Alex was lying to Izzie when he told her that he was not interested in her anymore. i mean for gods sake their living together now so somethings going to happen.**

**anyways sorry for not updating sooner for those of u who are still reading this story. to prove how sorry i am i worked extra hard on making this chapter the longest i've ever written.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

They Don't Know

Dr. Meredith Grey turned her head at the sound of Izzie's laughter and found the cause to be Alex; who had whispered something, probably a snide remark, into Izzie's ear.

"Grey you're with Dr. Sloan, Yang Dr. Burke, Karev Montgomery, O'Malley Shepherd, and Stevens you'll be in the pit today," Dr. Bailey said, a little louder than usual so everyone could hear her over Izzie, who was now trying to stifle the fit of giggles she was having.

'_Great.' _Mark Sloan may have stopped pestering her as much as he did before but he was still one of the worst people to shadow, considering she didn't do anything but run his errands.

"Hey there's the dirty mistress I requested," he greeted her. "What took you so long; you have a full day today."

"Let me guess," she said dryly. "I have to go pick up your clothes from the dry cleaners."

"Ooh, so close but no," he said. "You have to go drop my clothes of at the dry cleaner as well as getting me a sandwich."

"Lucky me," she said the sarcasm dripping form her voice.

"YesGrey, lucky you," he said smugly. "Now go because I haven't had breakfast yet," he ordered.

* * *

"How could you even think about dating such a jerk?" Meredith asked Izzie. 

Having completed Dr. Sloan's errand he found no more use for her anymore so he sent her down to the pit. What pissed her off even more was that he had to rub this exceptionally good case he had before sending her off.

"Well he was actually occasionally pretty sweet to me when we were dating" she told Meredith. "But all that changed after he left me for Addison, he won't even talk to me anymore."

"Jerk," Meredith chimed in.

"Yeah he is," Izzie said, now taking a break from the pit, Izzie took a seat on the floor. "Alex told me that it's a good thing he avoids me, though. I find it kind of weird seeing as he flees every time he sees me."

"So what's going on between you and Alex?" Meredith said as she slid down onto the floor. Lately it seemed that anywhere Izzie was, Alex could be found next to her. "With all the time you guys have spent together I'm surprised he hasn't moved into George's old room."

George had moved out sometime after his engagement to Callie, and Izzie had taken it pretty badly, the news of the engagement that is, the moving out part just sucked her deeper into depression. Derek had told her about the time he had caught her in the middle of the night eating a tub of butter(A/N: i love how she mentioned this in her i believe speech), which had happened only a few nights after George had moved out.

"Were just friends," she quickly responded.

Meredith knew that yet she still couldn't ignore the fact how much they acted like a couple in love rather than just friends hanging out. They did have good chemistry and they did also used to make a good couple, before Alex cheated on her with the syph nurse. But it was Izzie, and something told her that dating Alex was the last thing on her mind right now.

"I know that Izzie," she told her. "It's just that you guys are like best friends now."

That was true, even after that nasty fight Izzie and George had a while ago, their friendship wasn't the same anymore. George said that he had forgiven Izzie for what she had said to Callie and the way she had acted towards her but it dint seem like he had, which was weird considering even Callie had forgiven Izzie. Then all of a sudden it became Izzie and Alex, not Izzie and George who were best friends.

"Well we did sort of bond over the whole Mark and Addison thing," she explained. "He's a good person, I mean I know I've said that before and been proven wrong but I mean it, he is."

"Where is he right now?" she asked her. It was almost lunchtime, and according to Izzie he usually came down to escort her to the cafeteria.

"Oh, he'll be here soon, he's scrubbing in on a surgery with Addison."

"I find it kind of weird that he still shadows Addison,' Meredith said, voicing her thoughts. "Does he still like her?"

"Addison?" Izzie asked. Alex had never confirmed whether he was over her but something told Izzie he was, call it woman's intuition. "I don't think so. I think the only reason he sticks around is because he wants to be a gynecologist, don't tell anyone that, though," she added.

"Hey Iz," a voice said, interrupting their conversation, "Hey Meredith."

"Hey Alex," Izzie greeted, as she stood up. "How'd your surgery go?"

"Pretty good," he told her. "How'd your day go?"

He listened to her, as they made their way to the cafeteria, and cheered her up as she told him all about her day in the pit and how Meredith had come to be there. Meredith had tagged along, feeling like the third wheel the whole time, this feeling didn't go away until Cristina and George arrived.

"So how'd it go with Mark?" Christina inquired, meaning that she probably had something to share with her.

"Horrible, he sent me down to the pit after I finished running all his stupid errands, after that I had to sit here for the past half hour, listening to them" she pointed to Izzie and Alex "talk. I can't tell you how boring that is."

Surely enough Christina did have something to share and Meredith listed to her . She sat there, playing with her food, and enviously listening to Christina retell the events of the latest surgery she had scrubbed in. It had been so long since she had scrubbed in on a surgery, seeing as she had been shadowing Mark for a while.

"Are they dating or something?" Christina asked, breaking her train of thought, which had just commenced.

"Who?"

"Izzie and Alex."

Meredith shook her head, "According to Izzie they're just friends."

Although Meredith could see why Christina and George (Who had been listening to their conversation.) thought that. She was beginning to think that herself even though she knew the truth. Meredith had noticed how Izzie was regressing back to her old self. She smiled and laughed a lot more, not to mention she was more confident, and she even said seriously every once in a while. At first Meredith had though this new found happiness was due to Mark Sloan but this had happened after they had broken up. She found the real reason though when she stumbled onto Alex and Izzie, just talking and laughing, in really really old guy's room. They didn't even notice her until she spoke up, since they were too wrapped up in talking to each other. The smile Izzie was wearing, it looked identical to the one she had worn before Denny's death, now that she thought about it.

And now that she looked at them interacting with each other, he could tell that even though they were just friends right now, they weren't going to stay like that for long.

_'They don't know, though, even if everyone else does.'_

Something would happen to change their relationship. One of them would realize they still cared for the other and it wouldn't be long before the other realized it too. When this would happen, this was something Meredith was clueless about too.

* * *

"Hey Alex," Izzie nervously said. "Can I ask you something?" 

Everyone was gone now; they had either gone to scrub in on a surgery or were paged.

"Sure."

"Well I know this is last minute" she managed to spit out. "But do you have a date to George and Callie's wedding?"

"No."

"Umm… well then how would you like to go with me, just as friends though." She began to ramble on "I mean I know this is short notice and all but I really don't want to be stuck at the reception, sitting at the same table as George, Callie, Addison, and Mark. So would you please go with me?"

Alex considered this for a second. '_It would be awkward for Izzie to be there by herself but then again I don't really want to go to the wedding in the first place but I can't leave Izzie there by herself with George, Callie, Addison, and Mark.'_

"Sure," Alex said to her. "I'll go with you."

She asked in disbelief, "Seriously?"

He nodded

"Oh thank you Alex," she told him, before enveloping him in a hug and thanking him several more times."Thank you so much!"

* * *

**yeah the ending kind of sucked but i could think of nothing else. so review and tell me what u thought of it. i did it (sort of) from merediths point of view so i hope i did a good job.anyways i have this last thing to say gizzie sucks! best friends in this case dont make best lovers. nobody wants to see gizzie happen, theyre like brother and sister so thats disturbing.yeah sorry if u dont agree on that but i just had to say it. i'm still hoping for something to happen between alex and izzie.**


End file.
